Tsurugi, will kiss her?
by Saranako
Summary: Seriously, should I kiss her? Ugh. This is hard. Tsurugi's POV. Rated T for kissing...


Hi!~ Another story Yey! This is a songfic, I guess? I'm very sorry if this is not allow. I'm really sorry. I know Yuu-sama already told me that this is not allow but the itchy feeling cannot stop! I need to write it and post it! Hope you understand me :( Anyway, ENJOY! ^^

* * *

I love her but should I do it?

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

I was just walking through the fields with my hands in my pocket but suddenly I saw the girl of my life. She's still in her childish self which I love about her and that childish smile of hers. She's talking to Tenma but I have this itchy feeling when I see her with other boys. Jealousy I think or I want...

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl_

I blush of what I thought. No. No. I can't do that to her plus I don't know if she loves me back. I shook my head and went closer to her and Tenma.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

I walk closer to her and Tenma. "Oi! Tsurugi!" Tenma said while she just do her signature move. It really suits her. They continue talking to each other while I just look at them. Honestly, I am just looking at her. Her dazzling eyes are just so cute and her lips... Wait! What!? Okay. I really wanted to do that but... My thought was stop because Tenma said goodbye to her and runs towards Shindou. She turn to look at me. I blush because... I'm alone with her.

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

"So, Tsurugi..." she said while blushing. Wait! She's blushing? Oh god. I blush because why the heck she's blushing? I sigh before I speak. "So..." the fuck. Why did I say that!? Silence has fill the atmosphere.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Oh god. Oh god. I want to talk to her but I'm... to... speechless. Currently, she's still blushing. Men, her blush is so cute. That cute pout of her. God. "Oi! Coach Endou is here!" Shindou said, interrupting my thought.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

"Ah. Hai!~" she said. "Come on, Tsurugi" she said as she runs away from me.

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

I flinch. Oh god. Why I miss my chance to be with her? I growl and walk to the others.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

I'm here in the beach with my teammates ofcourse. Coach Endou wants us to be relax for a while so here we are! I'm wearing my blue short while she wears a white sando and yellow shorts. The others well, I don't want to talk about. I saw her playing in the sand, far away from us. I smile and walk closer to her.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl_

She saw me coming. "Tsurugi?" she said. I smile. "Hi" she smile back. I sat down beside her. "So..." Ugh. Not again! I mentally facepalm. She giggles. I smile again.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

"Did you know that I like you?" I flinch.

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

"But I know that I am not the right girl for you because I'm childish" she giggles. "But I'm glad that I tell you my feelings though" she smile but her smile faded away. I was shock. She... like... me.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I notice that she is standing. Wait! Is she running away from me because she thought that I hate her? "Wait!" I said as I hold her wrist. I pull her close to me and hug her. I sigh. Well, it's now or never.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

"I love you" I can feel that she's shock. I sigh. "I love your childish face, smile, everything! I love you" there. I tell her. I hope she accept it. I heard someone crying. It's was her but it's not sadness... it's happiness. A smile form in her face. "I love you too, Tsurugi" I smile. She love me back.

_How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

I wipe her tears away using my thumb. "Shh, don't cry" I said, trying to stop her crying. She smile. I'm going to do it.

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I move my face closer to her. I can feel her breathing and I can see that she is blushing. Oh god. Your so cute when your blushing. Our faces is like centimeters away from each other. I blush because I can feel that my lips is touching her's. I can't take this anymore. I press my lips towards her's. I put my hands on her waist. I can feel that her arms are around my neck.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

I break the kiss quick because I don't want my teammates to see me kissing her. It's so embarrassing.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I can see into her eyes that she wants more. I blush. Am I a good kisser?

_La la la la, La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss that girl_

I sigh. I also wants more. The kiss is just too quick. I look at her eyes and she look at mine too. We blush. Oh god. She wants it too. I move my face closer to her once more. I don't care if my teammates see this, I want to kiss her passionately. Our faces are closer again. She close her eyes. I also close my eyes.

_Kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

I gently press my lips to her's. It was perfect. I finally felt her soft lips. I was happy. I finally kiss the girl of my life.

* * *

DONE! Hope you like it! I will try my best to write more! Plus, more TsurugiXNanobana fanfics! But it still depends! ^^ Please review!~


End file.
